


Where Does The Hero Go?

by Emeraldawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: sortinghatdrabs, EWE, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“As I see it, part of being the part of being a hero is knowing when you don't need to be one anymore.” - Watchmen by Alan Moore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Does The Hero Go?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Killpurakat _(who claims responsibility for any spelling/grammar mistakes still present)._ I'm sure you got them all hun, it's like 240 words!

“How are you this morning, Harry?” Draco asked, watching Harry gaze out the window at the tree covered in spring blooms. The flowers seemed to be dancing in the gentle breeze.

“Better, thank you.” 

Draco waited patiently for Harry to continue his thoughts. 

“It's nice, the peace. I just wish I knew how to handle it better,” Harry quietly murmured.

“Well, that's why you’re here, isn't it?”

“Hmmm,” Harry eyes lingered on the garden outside his window. “Why do you do it, Draco?”

“Do what?”

“Of everything you could do, perhaps were destined to do, why did you choose to help others?”

“Oh. You mean, why am I not the perfect Slytherin, playing in politics like my father?” Draco’s lips twitched. “Harry, you, better than anyone, should know the grief that comes from following some destined plan. The world does not need another Malfoy playing puppet master from the shadows.”

“So you chose to become a mind healer,” Harry sighed, breaking his gaze from the window, and turned to Draco. “And what role should the once-hero play in this new world?”

“Any role you want. Be a teacher, a store owner, raise children. _Enjoy_ a world that no longer needs a hero.”

“But... that’s all I know how to be. All that I have done since I was eleven.”

“And that is _why_ you are _here_ ,” Draco emphasized his words carefully. “We will help you be more than just _the hero_. It's time to be _Harry_.”


End file.
